Christmas Down Under
by AdvanceAustralianFair
Summary: Australia finds New Zealand in his bed in nothing but a Santa outfit Christmas eve, and it quickly becomes a night neither will soon forget.  Male NZ, Human names used, Omake included, Yaoi


It was the night before Christmas, and the Australian was worried. Benjamin had missed out on the Christmas feast. The whole family was at Arthur's, sans one little Kiwi. The Aussie was worried, and took to looking everywhere for the Kiwi. He wasn't at his home. He wasn't in the fields. He was no where to be found. It almost scared the Australian. Allen had called the Kiwi an endless number of times, texted him. No return.

He knew he could not call the police until 24 hours had passed, but Allen was still worried. What if the Kiwi was kidnapped? Being tortured? His phone rang, which caused Allen to jump. Lifting his phone, he almost looked disappointed at the sight of Alfred's face. But he answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Any luck finding your boyfriend?" Alfred's annoying voice said on the other end.

"No luck." Allen murmured, "And he's not exactly my boyfriend."

"Well, Tony, my awesome alien friend, you know about him, right? Well he did a scan of the world for you and my awesome little dude says he's in Australia."

Allen looked at the phone, lofting a brow at the picture, "Are you sure?"

"Have you looked there? He's in... uh... Can-berr-ah? The map shows him at your house."

"My house?" Allen was taken aback. Was he at his home, was he safe? Was he hurt?- wait did Alfred just... "And it's said 'Can-brah', Alfred."

"Looks like 'Can-Berr-ah" Allen could just face palm.

"Can. Brah. Canberra." Allen shook his a few times, he didn't want to argue about this, "Look, Aussie English is just lazy. I'm going to find Ben. I guess checking my home can't hurt. I'll call you with an update."

Allen took off to get to Canberra, knowing damn well Alfred was immaturely laughing about his Capitol's name. Last time he had corrected the yank, he was greeted with Alfred holding two coke can's to his chest, which awarded the American a fist to his face.

Allen was home just a few moments before midnight, and didn't even bother locking his Caddie as he ran in to his home. "BEN?" He called out, turning on the kitchen light. There on his kitchen table sat a note. In his living room was a tree, decorated with white lights and ornaments. It had not been there when he left for England. Lifting the card, he opened it slowly. Inside was a Christmas card, generic and cute.

Inside the note said, "I would rather spend Christmas with just you. Wake me when you get home. Ben"

Putting the card down on the table, he walked toward the living room, and smiled at the sight of two stockings overflowing with gifts on his old leather couch, then he looked toward the tree. Under where gifts all labelled to the Australian. He sighed and sat back on couch between the stockings and smiled softly. Ben was safe, asleep in his home.

Well, he was told to wake the Kiwi... Pulling himself to stand, he noticed the mistletoe above the hallway which led toward the bedrooms, and chuckled. Opening the guest bedroom door, he was met with an empty bed. Puzzled, Allen glanced toward his bedroom door, and tilted his head. The door was ajar.

Closing the guest bedroom door, he walked toward his room, and pushed open the door slowly. He blinked at the sight before him, then blushed heavily. Benjamin was in his bed, dressed in a short and showy Santa dress and knee high boots. There was a bow around his waist, and in his arms Allen's pillow. His Santa hat had fell to the floor, his brunet hair was a mess from sleeping. But he looked so sexy.

Walking toward the Kiwi, he sat down next to the teen, and ran his fingers through his hair as his watch beeped for the hour change. God, he was thankful the Kiwi was safe, asleep in his bed. It was almost painful to wake the sleeping man, but he was told to. Tipping downward, he placed a kiss to the brunets cheek softly, and murmured, "Ben, Wake up."

The Kiwi's eyes opened, and he slowly sat up once he saw the Australian. Ben rubbed at his eyes, and smiled softly, "Is it Christmas?" Allen nodded once, his fingers moving to lay on the Kiwi's thigh, and moved in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You look amazingly sexy, Benjamin... I never thought I'd see you dressed like..." His fingers tugged playfully at the skirt, a grin on his lips. "Are you my first gift?" Allen grinned at Ben's blush, and shifted, pushing the Kiwi back down to the bed. His lips nipped at the man's neck, as his hand pushed up the Kiwi's skirt.

"Gnnh, Allen... I-I just woke up." The Kiwi moaned softly, his hands pressing to Allen's back, head tilting away from the Australian's to give him more access to his neck, "B-But... T-That was the plan..."

Allen grinned softly, and nipped hard at Benjamin's neck before pulling back from him. His hand made a discovery, the Kiwi was not wearing anything under the dress. Pulling away from the half asleep boy, and stood from the bed, and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. With a single downward push, his pants fell to the floor, and soon his boxers followed.

Glancing back at the Kiwi, a grin formed on his lips, "You might have to wake him up more, Benjamin, but you're sexy little fingers and mouth should do the trick, right?" He turned, holding his half flaccid length in his hand, stroking himself awake slowly. He watched the Kiwi sit up, licking his lips slowly. The action of that tongue moistening his soft lips made the Australian swallow hard, and move closer. He pressed his tip against the brunette's willing mouth, smiling darkly as those lips parted against him.

The Kiwi's fingers moved to take hold of the gender, his eyes closing as he shifted forward to take it into his mouth. Allen's fingers weaved into the Kiwi's hair, murmuring softly, encouraging the Kiwi to continue. The warmth of his mouth, the skilled tongue sliding along his shaft made the tanned man moan in pleasure, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth as the younger lad pushed his lips further up his sex, sucking it like a lolli. It was a beautiful sight, those light green eyes opening to look up at him as the Kiwi pulled his lips back to his tip, just to push him back into his mouth again.

How could the boy be so sexy, dressed in nothing but red and white fuzz? The dress was simple, fitting the Kiwi's form. White fuzz straps held the dress up, one having slid down off his shoulder. The fuzz crossed his chest and dipped down his back just to stop just before the thick faux leather black belt that looped tightly around his waist. The skirt hugged the teen's arse and cut short just blow that. It was a sexy picture, complete with boots with heels a few centimetre tall.

Growling as the Kiwi pulled his mouth away, Allen's eyes shifted from that round arse to the boy's blushing face,"Why did you stop?" He asked, holding the Kiwi's curls tightly. Ben's response was a moan of pleasure, his back arching slightly as his curls were pulled. The realisation of what was happening to Ben made Allen smile again. "Oh... You like this?" He tugged at a curl again roughly, watching the Kiwi moan again, his head tilting with the tug.

Allen pushed his hips forward, forcing his dick back into the Kiwi's open mouth, and purred when the teen closed his lips around him, sucking him harshly in pleasure, moaning around him with every small tug. It was heaven, and left the Australian panting in pleasure as his hips moved in and out of that sweet mouth. Licking his lips at the delicious view before him of Benjamin taking his long dick almost to the hilt was driving the Aussie mad. His hips pushed forward harder, forcing his cock down the New Zealander's throat. He felt the teen gag and restrict around him, which caused the Australian to groan in pleasure. "J-Just relax..."

He wasn't sure if the words he said were for him, or the younger Kiwi sucking him off so wonderfully. Allen noticed his fingers were gripping the comforter, and the nice sized bulge lifting the santa skirt some. Closing his eyes, he pulled out of the Kiwi's mouth and gripped himself, pumping a few moments until he reached orgasm. He pulled the sensitive curl, forcing Ben to moan in pleasure loudly as he started to cum. He aimed for the teen's mouth, a few wayward strands landing on the boy's red face, but most on his tongue.

Before the teen could swallow down his cum, the Australian lifted his Kiwi and kissed him hard. He wanted to taste what Ben did, he wanted those flavours, of his own seed and Ben's saliva mixed. Using his tongue to scoop up some of the mixture, Allen moved forward, pushing the Kiwi back to his arse on the bed, climbing over him as he kissed the Kiwi senseless.

Breaking the kiss as suddenly as he gave it, the Australian swallowed. Ben just looked at him shocked that the Australian above him just... swallowed his own cum. "I... You just... I..." It was cute. The boy below him was sputtering and red as.

"Benjamin... Be my boyfriend. Be with me." Allen murmured with a smile, "Fuck this faux brothers shit, you and I both know it's an act between us. Go out with me..."

Benjamin blinked at the Australian, then huffed softly, looking away. He was about to toss a snarky retort, Allen knew it, but then his face softened. Tilting his head, Allen watched as the Kiwi looked back up at the Australian. There was a smile on his lips, even if it was small, and Allen leant in to kiss him, "No one has to know but us. I know we have our rivalry, and I sure as fuck don't want it to end... but I love you. Please, Ben?"

"We've already had sex a few times... I can't keep denying I love you too. I'm just scared what will happen..." Ben admitted.

"Nothing will change, just we will be open with each other... God, I need you." Allen confessed, rubbing his hard length against the Kiwi's, causing the teen to moan in pleasure.

"I need you. Yes. I'll be your boyfriend. I want to be with you too." Benjamin exclaimed, grinning. "But your timing in asking such questions sucks."

Allen's retort to that was lifting his Kiwi's legs and pushing them to his chest, and pressing his hard cock to the boy's entrance. He gave no warning as he pushed into his lover, no... boyfriend slowly, rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from Ben. His Kiwi's arm moved over his mouth, and his bit down on the back of his wrist hard as tears formed. Allen knew it felt good, but also hurt his young New Zealander. He could feel the already tight hole tighten around him, which caused him to groan in pleasure. "R-Relax..." He muttered softly, trying to press forward in the clenched hole. "Relax, Benjamin..."

Watching his Kiwi exhale slowly, and feeling the entrance slowly loosen so that he could press forward, and a smile formed. Everything in him wanted to pound Benjamin into the bed below them, but instead, he slowly pulled back, extracting a moan from his Kiwi as he reached his tip, just to slowly press forward again. Allen let go of Ben's legs, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head as he struck a slow, lingering pace with his beloved. He wanted to make love to Ben, smiling down at the boy as his legs rest on his shoulders. The face below him was one of pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open wide as moans echoed within, a few lines of his own cum marking the Kiwi his across his cheek and nose bridge. It was unimaginably sexy.

Benjamin was taking him all in, his hips moving against him slowly, hands gripping the edge of the bed as they made love on it from one side to the other. Leaning downward, the Aussie kissed his Kiwi softly, bucking once roughly during the kiss. Ben broke the kiss, crying out in pleasure at the rough thrust, and shook as he melted under Allen. The dam holding the passions and desires of the Australian broke, and, after one quick adjustment of his form, he started to buck into his Kiwi. The sudden shift from passion to raw pleasure left the Kiwi under him moaning loudly, his toes curling and his back arching.

Dropping his head as moans of pleasure and lustful words of desire fell from his lips. There were the usual; "God, you are so tight." and "I love you." there were also the random profanity of "Fuck" and the occasional "Shit", but along with every thrust there were kisses. Allen's lips pressed to every millimetre of skin he could reach, from his Kiwi's neck and sensitive shoulders, over that fading Maori tattoo on his right shoulder and peck, his chin, his cheeks, his eyes... It was rough, but he was still making love to the boy under him. Every movement and kiss was met with moans of pleasure from the shorter brunette, and breathy pleas for "more".

"More what?" Allen finally asked huskily into the boy's ear, before lashing his tongue slowly along his ear, then sucking softly on his lobe.

"M-more! Allen, please fill me!" Benjamin cried out, just to be silenced by the Australian's lips. He returned the kiss, tongues tangling as the elder Aussie finally let go of his wrists, moving them down his body slowly, stopping at his hips and gripping them firmly. The Kiwi cried out as he was lifted from the bed by his hips, tears forming as the Australian pounded into him deeply. Benjamin's head threw back, breaking their kiss finally as his prostate was found... and pounded.

Breathless moments passed, where their exchanges were just moans of pleasure. Allen was straining to keep his wild pace, holding himself back until he saw his beautiful boyfriend come first, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip until feeling left it. He was unable to hold back any longer, and without much warning besides a few harsh and wild trusts into that tight ass, he came. Rocking as his road out his orgasm into the Kiwi, filling him with his heated seed. The Kiwi came just a few seconds after he started, his name on the boy's lips.

Sweat dripped from the Australian's nose as he looked down at the brunette under him, a warm smile on his lips as he hovered over him, slowly removing their connection. After a single ragged breath, Allen fell to the side. He was exhausted, and yet his smile was wide. He closed his eyes and contemplated a nap. Not five second into his nap, Allen's eyes shot open when he felt hands on his left leg, and looked at the Kiwi as he straddled his right, and set his left on his shoulder.

"H-Hey... what are you doing?"

Allen just watched as Ben smiled at him, then inched closer. Allen's eyes widened, then closed as the Kiwi pushed into him slowly. He could not stop the moan as his boyfriend filled him, his head dropping to try to muffle it by biting into the comforter. It felt good, but it also hurt. No one had ever caught him off guard enough to top him, the Kiwi had all the Australian's awards... or he would once the night was over. Allen felt his cheeks heat up as the younger lad rocked slowly into him.

It was clear to the Australian that this was Benjamin's first time being in control, the Kiwi was red, and muttering questions about 'Does it feel good?' and 'Like this, right Allen?'. It was endearing, and Allen just smiled softly, nodding at the nervous Ben. "You're doing great." Allen moaned out in pleasure for is younger lover as the teen tried his best, and, in all honesty, even with all the questions and doubts, it felt very good.

Allen clung to the bed, rocking with the unsure Kiwi, smiling reassuringly as the Kiwi's face bloomed red and he moved a bit faster. Benjamin was moaning with him, throwing his head back at the feeling of being inside the Aussie. It was wonderful, clear on his face as he moved deeper into Allen. He responded to the thrusts with moans of pleasure, his own cock throbbing as Ben's slammed into him.

Ben didn't last long, which was a curse of being a virgin to this kind of thing. Allen felt the warmth fill him, and growled in pleasure. After a few seconds and a few more weak thrusts, Ben fall back to the bed, hands behind him as he panted in loud pleasure. "T-That felt so good... N-No wonder you like it so much." He said, then gulped. His head was heavenward, his face dripping in sweat. Allen could just lay there, watching the boy with a sly grin.

Let him rest, for now... the night would be long, and while the city of Canberra dreamt of gifts in the morning, Allen and Ben would be up. Allen was excited to christen his house (At LAST). Sitting up, he grinned and took the Kiwi in his arms, and decided the shower should be first.

OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE

Finland looked at his list, pulling off his jacket as he approached the house of the country of Australia. It was a balmy night, and he didn't want to sweat to much. He had gifts to deliver, and he was behind schedule. China's population was huge, getting bigger every year. Well, he opened the window and climbed inside, and blinked a few times at the sight he was greeted with. Allen had Ben bent over the couch, the Kiwi crying out around the sock that was stuffed into his mouth. Allen was grasping the Kiwi's wrists and pulled him back into another rough thrust. Tino decided... it was better to come back later...

"Tino! Why the hell are you in my house!"

"I'm JUST LEAVING!" Tino cried out, climbing back out the window.

The Kiwi looked bewildered, "Why was Tino dressed like Santa?"

"Tino is Santa, Ben..."

"TINO IS SANTA!"

"You didn't know?"

"NO!"

"To busy shagging those sheep?"

"What! No!"

"Luckily, I got you some Velcro gloves for Christmas so you could hold tighter. They must kick you to hard trying to get away..." Allen smirked at Ben.

"Where did you get them? Your shed?"

"Ouch. Good comeback."

"Thank you..."

Arthur notes:

This is for Meg. 3 I love you, and Merry Christmas, love.


End file.
